My Angel's Memories
by XSubaruX
Summary: When someone from Sasuke's family past shows up his life will be altered and change forever. But will his little angel's true fate will forever be a memory?
1. Prologue

**Hey this is my NEW fanfiction. There were several versions of this that I have started but didn't really succeed, but I have confidence in this. Thank you for choosing this fanfiction, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

"Are you sure the lady wasn't senile or something?" A jounin in his mid-twenties looked around the deep green forest.

"Just look around. It's Hokage's orders!" Another jounin said with crazy gray hair and his headband covering one of his eyes. The ANBU Black OP has received a concern about hearing noise in the forest nearby the village. While the jounin were looking around something crashed a tree.

"Over Here!" someone said. All the jounin formed around, a young girl looking around 10 years old lay unconsciously on the forest bed. She had tanned skin, black long hair. The older jounin, Kakashi, recognized the young girl's face instantly.

"Who is this girl?" the youngest jounin, Taku, asked Kakashi.

"This girl has the flesh and blood from the most elite clans in Konoha Village. Her name is Karu Uchiha and she is from the Uchiha Clan.

* * *

I had awoken in a hospital bed. I looked out the window to see the village that I was born in, Konoha Village. I felt crying just knowing that he was only a few miles away from me. I opened the door to my bedroom and sneaked out the hospital. I didn't realize until I got out of the room that I had no idea where I was going. I turned around to see 2 men in animal masks blocking my path.

"Little girl, come with us!" one said. He grabbed my arm but, I ran to the small round building nearby. I close the door just in time when the started to come. I turn around to see an older jounin, and the Hokage staring at me.

"Karu Uchiha, please sit." The Hokage motioned me to sit. I sat in a chair looking confused that he knows my name.

"I am sorry Hokage but, I am in a hurry! I need to find my brother Sasuke! I cannot leave here until I know that he is still alive." I said, in a sharp tone. The Hokage obviously amused by my confidence smiled and said, "He is fine, this is his trainer, Kakashi. But Karu, at the moment you are forbidden to see Sasuke."

* * *

**Yes, that is the prologue. In Chapter 1 it will be 3 weeks after the prologue happens**. **Don't worry Chapter 1 will be so much longer! Please send in reviews!**


	2. Fallen Angel

**Hello people! Thank you for coming back and reading the first chapter. Now we just left off meeting Karu Uchiha, whose is apparently Sasuke's little sister, the Hokage just left off telling her that she cannot see her brother just yet. Remember, this chapter is 3 weeks after the Prologue. Now time for the Chapter 1!**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since I came to Konoha Village. I have been received my official headband and I am a chunin. I have not completed the chunin test since I am so young, but I have the ability to become a chunin. I have 2 teammates also. One is named Tahashi, he is very energetic and outgoing. My other team name is Riku, he is Tahashi's best friend. Riku is a very good shinobi; he doesn't talk a lot though. Even though I just met my teammates, they seem like already great friends to me. My sensei is Taku, I have small memory of him from my past, but I am sure he knows all about me. Oh, I won't forget meeting one of my childhood friends. One day, while walking a girl with lavender hair spilled all her apples on the ground. I started to help her pick the apples up and when I looked up to her we both looked at each other in shock. She couldn't believe it was me, she thought I was dead years ago. I gave me a great feeling meeting someone from my past.

The third part of the chunin exams are just about to begin. I begged Taku-sensei to bring me with him. At first, he refused but then he decided it will be a good idea for me to see this tournament. I wore a white tank-top and over it was a black long sleeve shirt with a hood attached to it, with it I wore black pants. My hair was done, it is usually in pigtails. While we were walking there I started to think about the boy I saw at the Ramen Shop.

**A/N: All flashbacks will be in italics for now on.**

_I walked into the ramen shop, requesting the chicken ramen has always. I looked around to see a spiky blonde hair boy, in a bright orange jumpsuit devouring 3 bowls of ramen. I started to laugh at the sight of it. He turned around staring at me laughing._

_"Hey! Why are you laughing at me?" he asked._

_"I am sorry, it's just… I haven't laughed in years." I smiled. His annoyed look disappeared into a blank expression._

_"What do you mean you haven't laughed in years?" he asked._

_"Well, I mean I just haven't had the best life. My family died when I was only 6, and the only family I do have left are my two older brothers. One hates me, and one doesn't even know that I am alive. Even when my family was alive I was always shunned by them, mostly my father." I looked at him to see his expression. "I am sorry; you probably don't need to hear my pitiful story anyways."_

_"No! It's not that! I am just surprised that a 10 year old has been through the similar pain I have been through. My name is Naruto Uzumaki! What is yours?"_

_"My name is Karu." I looked at him, wondering what pain he has been through._

_"Well Karu, my goal is to become the next Hokage!" He joyfully yelled while standing on a stool_.

I walked up the stairs to where the audience sits with Taku-sensei. When Taku opened the door I saw Naruto, he look tired and out of breath. He must have just finished his match. Kakashi directed me toward the ledge. It was Sasuke's match. I saw him up on the wall, looking like he was just about to attack.

"What is Sasuke about to do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Just watch Naruto." Kakashi said calmly. Everyone eyes were on Sasuke. Then a blue orb started to form in his hand. The sound of it was loud, like a bunch of birds just got loose. I knew this jutsu. I have heard several people talk about it, but I never knew Sasuke would be able to do it. Chidori was the name of this powerful jutsu. Sasuke ran at full speed aiming for his opponent. Just then, the whole mood changed. A jutsu was in the air making people to past out. The pink haired girl and I used a jutsu so we wouldn't be affected by it.

"Look out!" the pink haired girl said to me. I turned around to see a sand ninja ready to attack me.

**

* * *

**

**That is it for now! Chapter 2 will be out in around 2 days or so, so please be patient. I would like to know what you think of this story, so please leave a review!**


	3. Enter Majiki!

**Chapter 2 is here. Okay, I know I should include this in the story, and I will later on but, Sasuke knows Karu is at Konoha Village. They have already had their reunion. I will give you a more detail version later on.**

* * *

The Third Hokage is dead. Everyone is going to be at his funeral today. I dressed in a black v-shirt and a black skirt. I had a black cape over it, with the hood up. I walked with Kakashi-sensei to the funeral. When we arrived almost everyone was there already. As the funeral begun I thought about all the times that the Hokage has been there for me. When the funeral ended, Taku-sensei pulled me over to the side.

"Karu, meet me in the forest when the sky gets dark." He whispered. I wondered what Taku wanted me to do at night that was so important. I arrived at the entrance of the forest. It looked dark and creepy with secrets waiting to come out of it.

"Thank you for coming Karu." Taku said behind me, "The reason I wanted you to come is for you to use a summoning jutsu." Now I have heard of the summoning jutsu, but I have never known that one day I would learn it. Taku held up a huge scroll with a wolf on it. He opened it up.

"Give me your hand." Taku commanded. I pulled out my hand and with his kunai he put an inch wound in my hand. Blood dripped onto the grass, and he motioned me to put my hand unto the scroll. I saw 3 other people's hands on the scroll also. He told me to push my chakra through the wound and unto the scroll. I gathered up on my chakra and tried to push all my chakra through the wound. Nothing happened.

"Maybe, you just need more work, we can try tomorrow." Taku reassured. Then a flash of light came from the scroll. When the light disappeared a black wolf was growling at us. He was almost as big as a horse.

"Who was the one who summoned me!?" the beast said. I walked up to the beast. I could tell that he could sense my fear. But I was determined. Taku whispered to me that the beasts name was Majiki and he was the most strongest and dangerous of the scroll.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked strongly.

Strongly I said, "My name is Karu Uchiha, and I was the one that summoned you!" I could tell that both Majiki and Taku were startled. But the most startling part was that Majiki bowed his head to me to show respect and he was devoted to me.

* * *

**That is it! Thank you so much for reading and Chapter 3 is coming soon! I am sorry for such a short chapter.**


	4. Apprentice

**Okay this is probably the most important chapter in this fan fiction. So, this chapter is going to start off with a flashback. Okay the first flashback is another characters flashback, not Karu's. Oh yeah, Karu's nickname for Tahashi is Hashi.**

* * *

_I walked toward Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. They were waiting for me to go to the Ramen Shop together._

_"Hey Saori, we've been waiting." Obito said playfully. I blushed trying not to make it so obvious that I had secret feelings about him. Rin was my best friend and it was obvious that she had the biggest crush on Kakashi. _

_"Hey you guys!" a voice came from behind us. We all knew who it was, it was Haru's voice. Haru was 10 years old and I guess you can say he was Yondaime's apprentice. Yondaime is the fourth hokage. He is also Rin, Obito, and Kakashi's former sensei. But, Haru is actually a skilled ninja. _

_"Haru, don't you have anything to do?" Rin asked annoyed. Rin and Haru didn't get along to well._

_"I was wondering if I can come with you guys. Can I come? Please!!" He whined._

_"No! Since you're a mere child you cannot come!" Rin said._

_"Well at least I am not an old hag like you!" Haru said. This wasn't the first time he called someone a hag. He has also call Tsunade, a great kunoichi, that too. _

* * *

Saori ran to the head council, she opened the great doors. Everyone looked surprised.

"He is coming! Haru is coming back!" she said out of breath. No one has seen Haru ever since he ran away after Yondaime's death. That really hit him, and he never acted his same outgoing self after that. I guess you can say that Yondaime was like a father to him, the one he had never had since he was adopted. The Ninja council headed outside to see all the commotion. Saori walked outside to see Haru's mother waiting outside. The old woman was around 50 and her hair was in a braid and pushed to the side.

"Is it true Saori? Is it true that my son is coming home?" the old woman said.

* * *

"This is going to take forever!" Tahashi said. We were waiting in line to get a cup of flavored ice.

"Well, it is pretty hot today maybe that is why everyone is getting some." I reassured him. I looked at Riku who was looking around.

"What is wrong Riku-chan? Are you looking for someone?" I asked him.

"No, I am just trying to figure out what is all the commotion about." I look around and I saw what he was talking about. There was a big circle of people chatting around, some worried and some happy. When we got our flavored ice we decided to go in the forest for some peace and quiet. While we were eating, we heard a noise.

"What was that?" I said worried. Than all of a sudden a man was hanging off a tree in front of us. He had black hair with some light blue to it.

"Hey, what you kids doing here?" he asked curiously. Without even thinking, I summoned Majiki. When Majiki came, he didn't look scared but alarmed.

"Majiki… I haven't seen you since you're with Obito Uchiha." He said to Majiki.

"Well, at least you're not that same annoying kid Haru." Majiki said. Majiki turned to me and said "Karu, he has no intention of hurting you." I could tell that both Riku and Hashi were confused.

"Okay am I the only one confused here?" Tahashi asked annoyed.

"I am sorry to be so rude, my name is Haru Hadai." The man said. I looked over at Haru to find him looking at me curiously.

"How old are you girl?" Haru asked.

"My name is Karu and I am 10 years old." I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"A young girl like you summoning such a powerful creature must be skilled. You must be an Uchiha!" Haru said.

* * *

Haru must be crazy! Right now, I am on the steepest building and tallest in Konoha Village. I don't know what brought me up here, but I had the feeling to prove to him that I am a great ninja.

"Okay I want you to jump offs the roof and land on your feet. The trick is that it has to be faster than a blink of the eye." Haru said like it was basic training.

I started to walk down the roof, but then I started to slide off. I caught myself before I fell. I could people yelling for help under me. Haru started to walk toward the edge of the roof. He started to pull me up and then he stopped.

"I want you to save yourself." Haru said.

"From what…?" I asked.

"From this!" Haru let go of my hand and I was falling faster and faster. I didn't know if I heard my self scream or someone else scream. But then, Taku-sensei landed and caught me in his arms.

* * *

"Are you crazy Haru? That sure was a great reunion to see!" A woman in an ANBU Black OP said angrily. I was in the room hearing this all.

"Saori, I would've have caught her if Taku didn't get in the way." Haru said.

"Haru-kun, what was your purpose for this?" Saori asked curiously.

"I was seeing if Karu was good enough to be my apprentice."

* * *

**Wow! The next chapter will be coming soon. Thank you so much for reading! The next Chapter will be coming soon!**


End file.
